oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Unfair Trade
Through the Underworld Tap, tap, tap. Step, step, step. Rattle, rattle, rattle. Many people came and went through the shady streets of Desha, an island of perpetual night. An island of perpetual shades and dealings. Many members of the Underworld created temporary stand shops here in order to make deals with purchasers. Ah yes, a perpetual night, just like his residence. Yet, Rena Argo clicked his teeth, eyes hovering over the notebook he held, which he scribbled in with extreme speed, hand and fingers flickering while moving. Over his face was some sort of gas mask. No one had been buying anything off him for a solid three hours, was it that his weapons got boring? Was it that he was a member of the Hunting Pirates?! Sure, people thought they just vanished off the face of the earth, but what the fuck. He stood admist his own shop, littered with myriads of glowing weapons. Tap, tap, step, step, rattle- "GOD. FUCKING. DAMNIT!" Argo bellowed, such that the words pierced through his mask and reverbered much like a shockwave, "CAN'T A DEAL BE MADE WITH LESS LOUD NOISES?!" “Ugh, towns like this are so fucking boring, I wish legs would send me somewhere better. Make deals she says, it’s your job she says.” A low mocking voice could just barely be heard over the incessant sounds of Desha’s streets. The origin of the voice, a y’all man shrouded by the darkness that was this perpetual night, a single man in a sea of criminals. “I may as well get this shit over with as fast as possible, I swear being a pirate can be so boring sometimes, Legs has way to much faith in me.” Despite his lazy attitude, Muramasa Masamune pressed on. In search of a deal to satisfy his captain. As he moved through the crowd a stand of glowing objects caught his eye. Behind it stood what looked like a disgruntled man, nevertheless what he was selling looked promising. Masamune made his way to the glowing tools, scouting the mans inventory. “Mind telling me what this all is?” Masamune would say without looking away from the odd creations. "Oh, what the fuck," Argo gruntled yet again, this time putting his notebook down and rolling his eyes, eyes which then hovered over to meet Masamune's frame. "Ah, a customer..." He got up from his seat, standing taller than Masamune even, more than two feet, and approached the balcony that divided the spaces where each stood. Suddenly, Argo opened his arms wide and cried, "YOU LIKE THEEEEEESE?!" In a blurry of movements, he motioned for the many weapons, alternating with each one as a second passed by. Argo blinked, though he wasn't looking at Masamune, "Where are my manners... You can call me Segundo." Of course, this being the underworld, it was no surprise that he harbored a mask and used an alias. "ANYWAY," Argo continued, "Since you asked, these were made by me and me!" Again, he walked towards one of the weapons, grabbing it with a single hand. It was a straight sword, not too short and not too long, its blade was violet, the handle seemed to have something akin to a pressable button. "I call this the Farmadonti, a venomous blade that can shoot poison in a straight line! It gets smaller each time though." On top of the small stall that Argo had made, another person stood on top. She was a woman, with a voluptuous figure left on full display. However, her body was far from normal. Her limbs were cracked, almost like glass, and held a dark blue, almost cosmic color to them. The woman looked down at the visitor, and her eyes widened for a moment. A snicker could be heard on top of the stall, "Shafefefe." It was a laughter that was filled with amusement, but was of a deep, womanly voice. Suddenly, the two Pirates below would hear the sound of someone jumping off the roof, and landing next to the stall, nearer to Argo's location. However, she did not land on the ground, and instead, floated ever-so-slightly above the ground, with her body completely in view. The woman, who wore no clothes, brazenly spoke to Argo, "Argo-kun, don't you realize who this man is?" Her voice had no hint of amusement now. "He's Koyuki-senpai's underling, Muramasa Masamune, and one of her top dogs, or so it seems." Despite acknowledging the identity of the man in front of him, the woman did not show a single sign of fear or hesitation. "He should be wrapped up in a war against the other Yonko, and even the Marines. Ah, but perhaps Koyuki-senpai was looking for an 'ace' up her sleeve...Why not show him your best stuff, Argo-kun?" This woman, who so brazenly referred to the Black Widow Pirate without even a hint of retaliation, was Kauldran Synthia, another member of the Hunting Pirates of the same rank as Argo. She looked towards Masamune, seemingly attempting to gauge his strength, while awaiting for a response by Argo. As the curvaceous figure descended in front of him Masamune would look up at the two of them. His eyes would immediately stuck themselves to the girl stood across from him. His interest was peaked, not by the fact that this woman knew of his identity as well as his captains but, more so by the "assets" she carried. "I see you've already brought out your best stuff." Masamune would say looking the women up and down. “As you know I’m Masamune, what’s your name? But more importantly, what’s your price?” Madamune said holding out his hand toward Synthia a smug and perverted smile on his face. "K-Koyuki?!" Argo gasped for a brief second, shielding his face with both his hands, that stood in different positions. It had been such a while, "Are you the Yonko's...?!" If this was true... if this was true, it was just like that damn Synthia had said, he had to show some of the best stuff. Argo quickly submerged into the many items that stood by the background of the stall. However, the very next scene that unfolded prompted his skin to tense up, his eyes to sharpen, and both row of his teeth to clench so hard that the mask on his face exploded. It hadn't been just that however, the atmosphere may have felt heavier, be it to move through or to breathe. Argo's hair flared, eyes shining a violet tone, "MY BEST STUFF?!" A blink was all it took for him to suddenly appear in-between Masamune and Synthia, "HUH?!" Argo yelled again, many bystanders looked at the group, though they instantly diverged their attention and dryly swallowed their saliva. Though he stood in no fighting position, Argo stared from his taller height at the samurai, "HUH?!" He said again, "TELL ME WHATEVER THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN!" Masamune looked up at the extremely tall man who now stood between him and his latest catch of the day, a look of confusion took place on his face for a second before it clicked. "OHHHHH, my bad bro, I didn't know you were already tapping that, my apologies, don't wanna get inbetween anyone's relationship, now do I? Though I have to say, she's a great pull for a guy like yourself." Masamune said laughing at his realization though, he didn't know just how wrong he was and could be. "So, bout them tools, seems like you were looking for some A-grade shit before I made a move on your lady friend here, if you don't mind, I'd like to see em." Masamune said a smug smile still on his face now leaning onto the stall. Synthia moved forward ever-so-slightly, as a bright flash of electricity enveloped her cosmic blue hand. "Oi." She said with a degrading tone, as she looked down upon the Samurai. "If you make one more comment about my body..." Synthia paused, as she gathered the electrical charges across her body into a sphere on her hand, before flinging it to a nearby tree. The sheer density and potency of the electricity within the sphere expanded rapidly across the tree, and the tree itself disintegrated entirely within mere moments. "You'll end up like that tree over there, understood?" A scowl of pure anger was visible in Synthia's expression, and even the likes of the perverted Masamune would be able to see through her voluptuous figure. There was a darkness hidden within Synthia's body that nobody could truly understand. The pain and suffering that the Hunting Pirate exhibited within her eyes in that instance would be enough to silence Masamune's comments, surely. "ALL THESE INSINUATIONS!" Argo swept his hands from one side to another, threatening to tighten his fists and just clench them, at his mouth, there seemed to be... teeth? They sprouted from inside and outside his mouth. Most odd however was how he stepped out from between Masamune and Synthia, not too hurriedly, but he nevertheless did it. No matter how small Synthia looked, no matter how much all these perverts drooled and made light of her, Argo knew better, he breathed several times. Even against a man with such a high aura, Argo deemed she wouldn't need assistance to put up a fight. Breathe, breathe, breathe. Oxygen went in and out of Argo's nostrils, filling his lungs steadily and, thus, expanding his chest lightly. Breathe... everything was cool, he had no reason to be so angry in her place. While he did so, Argo's eyes set themselves over the reactions happening on Synthia's body. "It's been a while since you've went Mink," He noted, taking glasses out of his shirt's pocket and donning them, "BUT PLEASE," Gesturing towards Masamune, Argo finished, "Only threaten my costumers after they have bought stuff!!" "There's no need to be body conscious, sweetheart." Masamune would say, barely fazed by the testament to Synthia's powers. "Look, Sweetheart, it's clear you boy toy over there can't exactly handle all you've got to offer, celibacy is no fun for anyone, just how many times have you had to fake it with this guy, huh?" Masamune whispered to an angered Synthia, it wasn't yet clear if he was oblivious or just ignoring the possible severity of the current situation. Nevertheless, he continued to antagonize the vendor and his lady friend. "Nobody likes to fake it in bed, maybe that's the cause for all this anger. Now can we get back to business?." Masamune said with a laugh, once again looking through Argo's stock. Masamune's words steadily provoked the surge of Argo's teeth once again, they were long and sharp, piercing out of his cheeks and from his mouth. Argo breathed, "HE'S INTO THAT AGAIN." Parts of his face seemed to have been ripped open, however, it was not blood nor anything else that came out through the supposed wounds. Breathing and breathing, the fangs retreated, but the holes remained. "Since you are... Koyuki's underling," Argo's hand dug into the right pocket of his pants, moving inside it for a solid second. Then, he took it out and opened it, revealing a glowing spider-shaped object, almost as large as the hand. "This is the O-Koyuki's Spidy Legs." "...You're very lucky Argo-kun is here, underling." Synthia said with a murderous expression. "If it weren't for him, I would have already killed you ten times over and dumped you into his next test tube." Synthia stood, her hands clenched in fists and boiling with electrical energy. "Make sure your transactions lasts a long time...because your suffering will last even longer." “Yeah, sure sweetheart, you tell yourself that.” Masamune said with a hardy laugh at the woman’s expense. He approached Argo, staring in awe at the device that would lie within his palm, it’s glowing was almost hypnotic, you could tell this man was an exemplary craftsman. “Holy shit, what’s it do?” Masamune said staring at the object that would nearly dwarf Argo’s hand. Breathe, it was all cool, Argo's attention went from Synthia to Masamune a few times once again, yet, the skin on his face had bits of it dangling. "I counted more than 10..." The thought briefly crossed his head. "WELL!" He buffed out, likely getting their gazes back on him. "I don't think I have anyone to try it out on..." Argo looked to the left, then to the right. Briefly, his eyes hovered over Synthia, "Syn, do we have anyone other than you and me here?" "For once that yankee hasn't followed me to my grave, so, unfortunately...no." Synthia responded, looking at Masamune with a cursed look. As Masamune watched Argo's invention he could feel eyes burning into the back of his head. As he turned around his eyes met with an accursed look coming from Synthia. "Damn girl, you may be falling for me a bit too hard now, if you could look away that would be great, sweetheart." Masamune said with a nervous laugh. His mind reeled as his eyes were locked with Synthia's own before it struck him. He shot up. "WAIT. YOU DONT WANNA! LET'S JUST, LET'S ALL JUST CALM DOWN NOW! I'm sure we can find someone else to try this on, right Argo!? RIGHT?!" Masamune said with a shocked look on his face, not clear as to if he was joking or not. "What the fuck," Argo let his eyes poke out of his skull as his mouth opened wide, he already bought enough medicine for himself and his anger issues, now he would likely have to sell some to this man?! "Okay, I can quickly make the effect wear off, but I wasn't even suggesting your fucking ass to take it!!" Surely, Argo blinked for a moment once he reflected on the words he just said, while it was certainly a promise he could easily keep... it was not something he should share often. Waiting no more, Argo pointed the device towards Masamune, "Don't fucking dodge it." He clicked its seemingly hidden button, prompting some kind of semi-transparent silk to shoot out of its legs, it aimed to latch over Masamune's face. Should it land, the silk's color would shift into purple. “Wait...WAIT, I’M NOT READY!” Masamune’s cries we’re futile as the silk strings cam flying at his face, leaving him no choice but to accept his fate as a test subjects and ride it out. “You better be able to fix whatever the fuck this shit does!” Masamune said mumbling as the string now stuck to his face. Though Masamune would call out for the Hunting Pirates, he quickly discovered that they had apparently left the vicinity. If he scooped around more, those that walked around the stall started to vanish as soon as his eyes laid upon them, their forms flickering out of existence. A second after, the sounds they produced swooped away, becoming just faints of their selves, what substituted them were whispering wails. Next were the sounds of glass piercing something, many images of Masamune surrounded him. Like an eruption, one after the other, these sounds went on and on. Masamune's images shifted constantly, becoming bigger, smaller, some smiled, some frowned, more wails followed, all of their mouths were open. Bones cracked, then, their mouths were just too wide, jaws looking as if they could dislodge at any point, they coughed. Another cough, suddenly, myriads of black balls surged from their mouths, balls with purple eyes, spiders. They rapidly walked off Masamune's images, reaching and filling the very ground that everything stood on, it was once brown, but it was now pitch black. Glasses seemed to shatter yet again, that time, bigger and monstrous versions of the spider appeared throughout the scenario. "Shafefefe, that was mean Argo-kun!" Synthia said, back to a somewhat cheerful tone. Underneath that cheerfulness was tremendous malice that had been piled up against this foolish member of the Black Widow Pirates. "When you consume that poison again, Argo-kun, I think you should double the dose...or is that not part of the contract?" "WHAT. THE. FUCK" Masamune sat gripping his seat looking around him, not necessarily frightened, more so astonished by what he was laying his eyes upon. "I can already tell Legs would love something like this, Hell, I might not even give it to her, might just keep it for myself." Masamune said leaning in at one of the monstrosities before him inspecting it closely still without knowing if what he was experiencing was reality or a simple mirage. "Okay, now, I'll have to take the thing out of you." Argo motioned with a hand, "You can have it so long you pay for it. Now-" Steady steps, someone made their way through the streets of Desha, quickly arriving before the crazy Masamune and the members of the Hunting Pirates. For he himself was one, One-Star Mythal Vulen, a pirate that harbored a bounty of 145,000,000. He had short dark hair, black clothes, a sword attached to his back. His pointed ears attracted the looks of some, but they weren't just some ears, they proved him as one of the Elven Tribe. "S-Synthia-san?! Argo-san?!" Vulen gaped, his clothes seemed to be tattered, a few bruises on his body, "O-Our ship, aaaaah," Tears picked up on his eyes. But then, they almost vanished once he caught sight of whom was with the three of them. "W-WHY... WHY IS HE HERE?!" "Vulen?!" Argo spat, eyes not too wide, one of his eyebrows rose up. "What the hell, what happened to you? Where is the rest of-" Ambushed "WE WERE AMBUSHED!!" Vulen pointed shakingly at Masamune, "THIS GUY HERE SUNK OUR SHIP!!" Tears made their way out of his eyes yet again. "I-I was told you'd be here, Synthia-san... I came to see you by myself... everyone..." "Huh!?" Synthia exclaimed loudly towards the younger member of the Hunting Pirates, anger fuming from her nigh-cosmic body. "You are saying this man sunk our ship!? Are you the only survivor, Vulen!?" Synthia stared towards the Samurai from the Black Widow Pirates. It was almost as if anger had taken complete control of her. The only person in their vicinity who could prevent her from completely destroying Masamune was the fellow five-star next to her: Rena Argo. “So Argo, you gonna stop this shit or what?” Masamune stood there poking at what he saw, almost like a child looking at bugs in the forest. He listened in as he heard indistinct yelling from outside of his hallucinations. “Yo Argo, is everything good, not to keen on staying like this for too long.” Masamune said now turning his ear to those around him. Vulen bit his lips, dropping his gaze a bit, "Y-Yes, the only..." He clutched one of his arms, standing back closer to Synthia. Silently, Argo walked past Vulen, who opened his mouth briefly, however, something like a sensation swarming his body had it shuddering and closing his mouth shut. Argo eyed him for that brief moment. Vulen swallowed dry, he looked at Argo's back and then to the side of his hip, his blade nestled within his back. Was he being ignored?! "You will be good, Koyuki's warrior," Argo said, he opened his mouth yet again, spikes of teeth started to sprout, piercing through his already ruined skin. His neck stretched slightly and his mouth hovered around Masamune's torso, "I have to extraaact it..." Argo's voice was deeper, skin rougher and darker. All of his teeth were inches from sinking into Masamune's flesh. "..?" Synthia's rage was brought into question. Why would Argo, of all people, be continuing to deal with Masamune if he was the one who brought ruin to the Hunting Pirates? Out of all people, why would Argo, the most loyal member of the Hunting Pirates, be amicable with Masamune? Synthia had begun to connect the dots. Frankly speaking, Synthia wasn't the smartest of the Hunting Pirates. Intelligence was left to the other five-stars. Argo seemed to be testing the Cosmic Storm. Was she capable of suppressing her destructive impulses and finding out the truth? She'd have to prove that she could! "Vulen...what happened on that ship? And who died?" Biting into his lips, more tears came out of Vulen's eyes, "H-He and his subordinates a-attacked us from their ship!!" Vulen eyed Masamune's figure rapidly, landing on his sword briefly. One of his hands moved to rest over his sword, on his back. "H-He used his flying techniques to dismember them... Ugh," The other hand cupped his mouth. No more time passed by, Argo's large teeth etched over Masamune's torso and pierced swiftly through his frame, yet, very little blood came out. Argo's chest expanded by the second, a purple color oozing from within Masamune's chest, into his fangs, and through his expanded neck. Vulen tched for a brief second, pondering if he should say anymore. While the proccess happened, Vulen chose to lay out some of the names. "Minmey, Vanesso, and Bonnie, Synthia-san..." He utterd no more, clutching himself tightly. Argo's head retracted into his neck again, his fangs softly leaving Masamune's skin, a violet liquid leaked from the corner of his mouth. Masamune would promptly find himself not to be staring and hearing the several monsters from before, his senses blurred back to reality. "Shit is done..." His skin was even more damaged, leading him to roll his eyes, "I need a smoke..." "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Masamune said as he looked around frantically, his mind returning to his previous and current setting. He looked around at an out of it Argo, angry Synthia, and a crying child, whose identity was unknown to him. "Sooo...What happened while I was tripping out, and who's the kid?" Masamune said confused attempting to make sense of the new situation he was put in. "..." Synthia heard of the names that Vulen spoke, and a tear shed from her eyes. She quickly put it out. Among the five-stars, she was heralded as the Hunting Pirates' greatest military force. She wasn't allowed to show weakness. It was difficult. These people had entrusted her to grow to great heights. Regardless of their different backgrounds, they were part of the same crew. To hear that those same people had been killed...in a situation like this? Something wasn't right. "Why does he not recognize you?" Synthia asked Vulen. Her stare pierced right through his soul. "I know the eyes of a killer. I hold the eyes of a killer." Synthia pointed directly at the Samurai while referring to Vulen. "A killer cannot completely forget those at their crime scene. So your story isn't adding up, Vulen." An aura of flames began to flicker around Synthia's being, as she continued to levitate, taking up the visage of a goddess. "Do you really believe that former Five-Star of the Hunting Pirates, Fukuoka Koyuki...no, Daddy L. Legs, would try to hunt down the Hunting Pirates with that pathetic excuse for an ambush!? Against our One-Stars!? Don't make me laugh, Mythal Vulen!!" Eyes of a killer, Vulen held the saliva that flooded his mouth, almost grunting as he held his face from twisting into any other expression. "P-Pardon Synthia-san, but it's like I said!! They attacked us from afar, identifying us by our flag," Noticing the increase of pressure and temperature, Vulen dared not even glance at Synthia, "I don't understand it m-myself. I didn't even remember the Black Widow was on our crew long ago!!" He replied, walking a little bit around Argo. After a few steps, he stopped when he was in front of some alley, Vulen looked at Argo and his eyes widened once he saw that unchanging expression. Before he could regret it, Vulen ducked, smoke surged through the air and the atmosphere brightened up in a long flash. An explosion filled everyone's ears, blocking their vision with its light, a cannon-ball had came from behind Vulen and hit Argo's head directly, pushing him backwards instantly. It reverbered throughout a good deal of the town and its shops, shaking structures and making items fall of their shelves. Wynpe Waes, a member of the Hunting Pirates that was a Three Star and harbored a Bounty of 200,000,000, stood behind the cannon with his hands covering his ears. Many alleys served as the path between him and the group. Waes' hair was silver, braided in two side poinytails downwards, ears long just like Vulen's, and his skin dark. "ERORORORORO!" He laughed, using Haki to see the situation from afar. "You did well to distract 'em, boy," Waes mused to himself, Vulen was surely the best of actors, "Not even his future sight saved-" Waes' figured tensed up, he felt his body was about to jump, and his eyes widened in a bright red, the only thing he did was duck his body by hunching forward as hard as he could, thus avoiding a wave of pressure that followed from behind. It sounded like the strike of a whip, his clothes and hair flared in the direction it was shot at. The wave came from a kick and sliced apart some of the streets in front of Waves, dust burst through many of them, filling the atmosphere like clouds and bringing down a few buildings with a swift roar. Not only a part of the city heard it, but most of the island, many people saved their items by holding them beforehand, but this time it was barely enough. "Fucking shit, you dodged!!" It was Argo's snarling voice that reached Waes' ears, he gritted his teeth and looked from in-between his legs. "What in the world? Who are you?!" Waes called, the man he saw had not white hair nor light skin, his was a bit more tanned and his hair was some kind of red with various dots. He wore the same clothes Argo did, though the shirt was ripped off. "Why the fu-" "It's me, Argo!! You son of a bitch," Argo, much different than he initially appeared, spat at Waes with a heavy frown. "But that's not what you should asking, Waes," Pointing at Waes, he deepened his frown, "You should be asking, Oh, how will I get the fuck out of here alive?" Waes gritted his teeth even more. "Spoilers, you fucking won't." This guy could alter his appearance? What?! Licking his lips while trembling, Waes laughed, "Erororo... TWINK!!" A flash erupted from his body once he did a pose, prompting Argo to close his eyes shut. In a backflip, Waes disappeared through the dust that rose due to the attack, launching himself towards far away, where Synthia and the rest were. He stood high above them, noticing that they circled Vulen, and waited if they did anything against him. Masamune sat shocked at what he had witnessed, first he was being falsely accused of attacking Legs’s former crew now Argo had been shot, he could barely find the words, but of course, he did. “I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE, I SWEAR!” Masamune yelled before going on. “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, WHY DID YOU FUCKING SHOOT ARGO!” Masamune said in shock waiting for an answer to his questions, still slightly delirious from his recent drug use. "They're traitors, Samurai." Synthia snarled, while the flames continued to surround her being were suddenly reigned in. "You had convenient timing. Blaming you for the attack on our ship was a perfect plan. It's unfortunate that they underestimated my intelligence, though." Synthia stared directly at Vulen and Waes. "Don't fool yourself, Waes, Vulen...!" Synthia began to raise her voice, as the earth beneath them trembled, almost as if a force of her own will was manipulating it. "You won't escape the Perfect Hunter and Perfect Beast alive!!" Synthia referred to herself and Argo, but before Waes and Vulen were even given an opportunity, their doom was ascertained. Outside the area that the combatants occupied, the earth that surrounded them began to tremble once more. In response to Synthia's power, it broke through the cement that bound the top layer, and the earth rose violently, shaking the entirety of the town. Pillars of earth continued to rise in a circular shape, until it had completely encased the perimeter. "In my hunting grounds, nothing is allowed to escape alive!!!" Synthia exclaimed, her voice possessing such haunting strength that the air warped around her, causing her to float even higher, reaching the same precipice where Waes watched over them. "And my first prey...is you, Wynpe Waes!" Manipulating lightning, manipulating earth, manipulating flames, and possessing a voice that distorted reality itself. The abilities that Synthia displayed were all paranormal. Each individually could be classified as a Devil Fruit ability, but they did not stem from any tree. Synthia was the second generation of the Perfect Hunter, and possessed the abilities of , Reptilinoid, Frogfolk and Siren in a body that could no longer be called human. And today, the witch's wrath had been incurred. Many times, too many times, how many times... no, it didn't matter, not one bit at all. It was happening again, he was there again. His pupils trembled within his eyes, whose veins popped up, semi-transparent air left his mouth, small quakes reverbered over his whole frame, it seemed like his very body ushered and pleaded him to leave. Waes swallowed dry, attention full on Synthia, that... that monster, he brought a hand to partially cover his trembling mouth, still, his teeth were clacking, so Waes bit into his lower lip. Other people around felt their bodies threaten to crumble right then and there. Those that didn't suffer such surely had their attentions turned to this event, expression wide. Same presence. Same reaction. Few in the world didn't know of such a sight, but even fewer didn't cower, the world itself shook in its roots. It wasn't even the exhertion of one's presence, rather, the killing intent complemented the destruction and almost took shape. Nature itself budged under her power, why would it not? Another quake befell the island, but it was not from where they all stood at. Waes himself had descended towards where the others stood, including Vulen, while Synthia rose and he lowered himself... No, he was never actually higher. Vulen had had a similar reaction, both his hands tight around his sword to the point veins popped, beads of sweat rolled down his frame. As if on instinct and cue, he had been closer to Masamune than to Synthia's location, hell no, if anyone had to face her, it should be Waes. But, no, that man was just being a "Wimp Waes." Vulen mentally noted, yes, that was all there was to it. Waes was much stronger than him, and he still shit under Synthia's watch, how could he even dare react like that? Vulen himself could do it, of course. Breath, Waes needed to breathe, eyelids shut, lips parted, body firm. When faced with death, there existed not different reactions, everyone was to react in the same vein: they showed their true selves. "HOOOOOOOOO!" His eyes shot open and his muscles expanded, by then, what surfaced was a myriad of... copies of him?! About a dozen were there, flickering into existence by coming out of Waes' own frame. His smile widened, all the clones acquired it, "Perfect is not undefeatable, Synthia-san!!" Teeth still grit, Vulen had been focused upon Masamune completely by then. Madness Ocean Category:Role-Plays Category:DamonDraco Category:GeminiVIII Category:Ash9876